


Puns of Catastrophic Intensibea

by dukeordare



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, OH ALSO THEYRE HUMANS, every third word out of bea's mouth is "fuck", im love them, im not. writing furry fic, otherwise its P Pure, puns, theyre probably really ooc sorr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukeordare/pseuds/dukeordare
Summary: Goddammit, Mae.





	Puns of Catastrophic Intensibea

**Author's Note:**

> eifjfdnsjksskskamskskdk  
> nothing will hit me as hard as this game did..... i watched jse's playthrough and i wish we'd seen more of bea...... guess i'll have to buy the game mself

Mae sighed through her nose and let her eyes wander from the screen. Her fingers fidgeted with the fabric beneath them, causing Bea to shove her hand off her hip. “Will you fuckin’ stop?”

“I can’t help it!” Mae protested. “They do it on their own.”

“Can they do it to _your_ jeans?” Bea ruffled a hand through Mae’s hair to soften her words. “I don’t need your sharp-ass nails shredding my clothes, thanks.”

“They’re not that sharp.”

“Are you kidding? They’re like a cat’s claws. You’re like a cat. Stop fiddling with my bra strap.”

Mae grunted and went back to resting her head against Bea’s chest. After a few minutes, she mumbled, “I bet Garbo and Malloy wish they were cats.”

“What?”

“They could use the extra eight lives, huh?” Mae grinned as Bea scoffed.

“Jesus Christ, Mae. They’re fucking dead, show some respect.”

Mae’s eyes fell on the coffins being displayed on the TV. “They weren’t that good.”

“They were people.”

“You don’t even like people.”

“Dead people are a lot worse than living people. Even if they don’t make dumb jokes and shred my goddamn pants.” Bea moved Mae’s hand again.

“Aw, c’mon, Beabea.” Mae pulled away and reached for the lamp at the end of the couch. Flicking it on and off a few times, she grinned and said, “ _Lighten up_.”

“Literally what the fuck,” Bea said.

“You don’t get it?”

“I get it, all right,” Bea growled. “I get that you’re a fucking asshole. Will you stop with the light?”

“What if I don’t _watt_ to?”

“ _Shut the fuck up oh my god_.”

Mae leaned back on Bea’s chest and nuzzled into her neck. “You know you _light me up_ , right?”

“You’ve already used that one, dorklord.”

“ _Watt_ one?”

Bea rolled her eyes. “Seriously though, what’s it gonna take for you to stop with the goddamn puns?”

“You’re gonna have to make me,” Mae sing-songed. Her hand wandered back to Bea’s hip, and she smacked it gently away. “Are you drunk? You’re, like, all giddy.”

“Nah, I’m a sad drunk, remember?” Mae said, paused, and added thoughtfully, “and also a mad drunk.”

“A malcontented drunk?” Bea suggested, as Garbo and Malloy’s empty caskets were lowered into the ground.

“Smad. I’m a smad drunk.”

“Shut _uuuup_.” Bea tilted Mae’s face towards hers and leaned to press a kiss to her lips.

It wound up lasting about ten seconds longer than intended, and Mae’s eyes were wide when Bea pulled away. “Damn, _Beab_.”

“What the fuck was that even supposed to be?”

“Babe? Like, I combined your name and ba—”

“Yeah, sorry I asked, you little shit.” There was the tiniest hint of a smile on her lips when she turned back to look at the TV, though, and Mae hummed happily and pressed her face back into Bea’s neck, Bea’s fingers tracing slow circles on her shoulder. Her eyes started to droop, and she mumbled, “Night, Beabea,” before closing them. “Love you.”

Bea smiled a little wider. “Night Maedae. Love you too.”


End file.
